Moving On
by LycoX
Summary: Allison's actions towards him has left Scott hurting until thankfully it doesn't anymore.


**Moving On**

 **Disclaimer: A case of angst I'm dealing with is to thank for this one. I own nothing but what you see here and takes place after Night School.**

* * *

For Scott McCall, loving son, best friend, animal clinic employee, student, and Lacrosse player, the time after the incident with the Alpha at the school had been rough for him. She had pretty much refused to speak with him and barely even looked at him. Her flirting with other guys really didn't help matters any either and the near manipulation from Lydia hadn't helped any either. Though it had oddly made him closer with his best friend's crush somehow as the girl could relate to how she felt about Jackson's attempts with Allison ever since that night. Stiles had found the whole thing bizarre and the two had nearly even come to blows over it when he assumed his best friend was moving in on his crush. Earning a slap from Lydia in the process and soundly telling him off for his foolishness and that it wasn't gonna happen between the two of them and he needed to accept that. Harley had wanted to go after Allison for what she was doing to her friend but Scott had kept her from doing it much to her dislike. Scott had nearly lost his temper a few times over Allison and any guys, especially Jackson when his fellow Co-Captain caught him glaring and simply smirked at him.

Something Danny wasn't liking much of as it was just way too much of a douche move on his best friend's part and anything he said just fell on deaf ears much to his disappointment. Now what Scott didn't know is that Allison's actions was on account of the fact she'd been taking to distract herself from the pain she put herself in of cutting off Scott and she knew from over heard conversations that her actions was causing him pain but she was just so unsure of things with him that it left her really confused. An argument they got into at one point didn't help matters any either as part of it included him telling her off and listing why he had done what he did with them in the classroom before she could brush him off. Her siding with Jackson after a fight Scott and him had that left Jackson soundly thrashed didn't help matters any either. A part of Allison however had hoped that Scott would be patient until she finally got through her feelings on everything and Lydia was a little doubtful on that whole thing, not that she really wanted to hear it.

But then for Scott, it seemed like a light appeared in the darkness a few days after Peter Hale was finally stopped for good. An event that thankfully only had the homicidal lunatic dying and only the elder Argents knowing Scott's secret as Allison was still well in the dark about the real truths of the world. Lydia's hospitalization courtesy of Peter had sparked another argument between Scott and Allison after the girl had wrongfully blamed Derek for being the cause until the young Beta had corrected her on it not that she was all that sure of believing what he said. Scott's light had come in the form of one Cora Hale, Derek's younger sister who'd been living in New York with a friend of Derek and Laura's until it was decided that things were safe enough for her to come. And when Scott had taken his first look at her, he couldn't help but be drawn to her and she certainly loved to keep him on his toes as well! The little smirks she gave him anytime she knew she was getting to him on just about anything drove him a little wild but he could tell she was coming to be as drawn to him as he was to her. Something Derek actually approved of as he saw Scott as something of a younger brother and the fact he made his baby sister smile and even giggle was a bonus in the man's eyes.

Cora would even be the reason Scott would willingly join the new Hale Pack along with Lydia due to her close bond with Scott, a somewhat reluctant Stiles, Danny after Lydia talked him into it, Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, and Vernon Boyd with Scott's boss Alan Deaton reprising his role as the Pack advisor. Scott would even be something of a secondary leader for the Pack despite his only being a Beta but everyone had complete trust him in regardless of his status as he'd proven more than once to have earned it. The more time Scott spent with Cora, the more he found himself falling more and more for the spirited girl with attitude, making for anything he felt for Allison to die away completely much to Cora's absolute happiness as she herself was falling rather hard for the boy who had taken her by complete surprise. Allison herself however had no ideea of what had even happened with her ex due to having been sent to Washington for her supposed safety for a few weeks.

Something she still hadn't gotten any actual answers on depsite the numerous times she asked about it. Her time also being occupied by Jackson had kept her from noticing things as well and had it not occurred, she may have been able to realize her mistake a lot sooner and win back Scott before she truly lost him. And it wouldn't be until she caught sight of him at the mall with a light brunette haired girl walking hand in hand with that she finally realized something was up. The two looked rather cozy together as they smiled at one another and laughed at things the other said. Unnoticed by the two, the young Argent got as close to the two as she could without being spotted as she was curious about just what the Hell her ex was doing with this girl. "So babe..." Began the girl and annoying Allison for using the term of affection!

Turning his head as the two stopped with a grin that could melt a girl, he gave his complete attention to his beautiful She-Wolf. "Yeah?"

"I love you." She told him softly and a bit nervously, causing a certain spy's eyes to go wide in shock!

Hearing this made Scott's heart swell greatly as it was the first time she'd ever said those words to him. Stepping up even closer to the girl he had fallen hard for, he grabbed one hand as she looked at the action nervously until he used his other hand to put a finger under her chin and gently guide her to stare into his own eyes. The fact they seemed so alight in pure joy, something that was only matched by his huge smile made the girl a little less nervous. "I love you too, Cora, She-Wolf of my life." He finally said just as softly but the emotion in the words was loud and clear and it made both her and Allison gasp for entirely different reasons.

"As if there was ever any doubt you loved me Smiley, I made your life ten times better the day I came into it." Cora said teasingly with a smile as she was feeling happier then she'd ever been before and making him roll his eyes at her in amusement.

Pulling her close to him, the two met in a sweet love filled kiss that made Allison cover her mouth in stunned shock as tears welled up in her eyes. Not willing to see more of it, she came towards them with the goal of stopping whatever this thing was between the two of them as Scott was her's damnit! Clearing her throat as she came up to them, she spoke up, successfully breaking their little moment. "Hi Scott." Greeted the girl as she fluttered her eye lashes at him making Cora frown in annoyance over the blatant flirting and the ruining of their moment.

Scott looked at his ex a bit surprised as he hadn't honestly ever expected this to happen. "Umm... Hi Allison."

"You mind telling me why I just saw you kissing another girl baby?" Asked the black haired girl in a sweet tone that meant danger.

Frowning at her and feeling his girl's anger spiking up, Scott quickly started to talk. "Considering you dumped me and refused to speak with me unless absolutely necessary, you really don't have any place to ask me that." He told her firmly and making her look at him in surprise.

"Take the hint sweetheart, he's moved on to something way better."

Glaring hatefully at the girl who had stolen her man from her, Allison was about to respond when Scott prevented that. "Sorry, but we gotta get going. And uhh… See you around, I guess."

The two quickly made their way after that before Allison could even really so much as stop them. She was forced to watch with tears once again in her eyes as the boy she still wanted was comforted soothingly by the new girl in his life. "Hey gorgeous, everything alright?" Asked a slightly concerned Jackson Whittemore, causing the girl to quickly turn to him and smile at him.

Though the smile was brittle as she struggled to deal with her emotions. "Yeah, totally fine." She replied with a slight waver to her voice as she pushed away an errant lock of hair that also allowed her to brush off any tears.

A waver the boy failed to catch as he nodded with a grin on his face and slipped an arm around her. "Right, well let's get on out of here." She gave him another brittle smile and the two walked on though she couldn't help but turn her head to the side and watch the boy she loved fade away with the girl who had clearly won his heart.

 _What have I done?_


End file.
